


Me and my lovers

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Love, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Just fluff and implied smut.About me and datemates.Becayse im sappy.Ahahdienofjsofjskdhslfjeoskskdlsoskdkxnxklsso





	1. Lazy day for you

you wake up to find breakfast in bed.  
When youre finished i enter and help you get dressed in a soft pair of pants and you're favorite shirt.  
I lead you to the couch and she's got a list of your favorite shows on the tv. We watch them all together.


	2. Sadness doesnt last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/confort

as I lay with you this night.   
I pray your peace doesnt break.  
I pray my heart doesnt beat too loud.  
I brush your hair from your eyes and whisper to you oh so softly.  
"My love for you will never die. With every choice i make i make it with you in mind."  
I pull you close and my arms hold you softly.  
I cry softly.  
You awake.  
You cup my cheeks and wipe my tears.  
My eyes open and I glimpse the love you can't identify.  
The look i give you breaks your heart.  
I hide it away.  
Love and tears.  
Passion and pain.   
I promise you it won't be this way forever.


	3. Sick day silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy

she's at work and we are both sick and stay if home binge watching YouTube with autotoned tumblr posts. We are both laughing our asses off and pleasently supprised when Chinese food is brough home. I end up squished between you both in bed.


	4. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and implied smut.

I'm shyly wearing a maroon dress and my hair all done up for you. My make up done softly not much. She's sitting on the couch in a suit. Your given a poncho that looks elegant and sassy.  
We go out on our date and i end up being traded between laps. I feel loved and you guys get a treat when we get home


	5. Adult toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty.

I shyly walk out of the sex toy store with a bag in hand with you.  
My face is beet red and I cling to you tightly.  
You're smirking and whispering in my ear.  
You end up having to pull over before we even get to the house because i get impatient.  
When we get home you have to help me inside and she just shakes her head at us both.  
I turn beet red once more and cant go to work in the morning


	6. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets.

me and you walk through an animal shelter for cats. I pull us towards middle aged and older cats.  
we get a sad looking tabby who when we are in the car won't stop kneading your legs and licking your hand.


	7. Depression and hurt

I am still asleep when you wake up.   
I was never a pretty sleeper but i was me.  
My face never fit sleeping.  
When i wake you can tell its bad.  
I immidently cling onto you and she notices holding onto me tightly.  
The apologizing i do for all the little things I've done.  
You Both forgive me and I end up calling in sick.  
I stay home that day.  
when you get back the house is clean.  
You notice im wearing the sweater again and gloves.  
You're glad you locked up the knives this morning.  
I look like shit.  
She notices when she gets back and we all go out together for a little.  
We get a chocolate scented bathbomb.  
I chuckle at memories and hold your hand.  
My smile is sad but im getting better.  
When we get home we pile inside a warm chocolatey bath and I relax softly inbetween your bodies.  
I feel alot better afterward


	8. Busy bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut

Monday and all our jobs keep us apart.  
I text you and her average i love you.  
My lips are softwhen we get back telling you all the wonderful things about you.  
My neck quickly marked as i giggle.  
My lipstick is shared around on cheeks and lips.  
My hands rub your back and she takes a bath with perfumes.  
You both end up with me flirting with you.  
I kidnap her bra from the bathroom and your pants get stolen.   
I end up with it all gone as payback but i dont seem to mind with how handsey you both get afterward


	9. Sleepy snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

I'm gone.  
You and her alone in the house. Giggleing over homestuck refrences.  
Making bad puns.  
Doing silly voices.  
I come back. I smile and flop on the couch announcing cuddle time and kick off my heels and while you both make your way over to me wiggle out my annoying Sunday dress. In shorts and a bra i snuggle you both. All of us giggleing over dick jokes and boobs.  
You end up falling asleep using my ass as a pillow and she is lowkey snorting my breasts


	10. Home alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

after dinner i kneel over your chair and kiss you.  
I cup your face and you grab my hips.  
Our eyes open softly  
smiles hit us both and I giggle hugging you close. You're arms unwrap me in a love i can't explain.  
My heart kicks and stirrs in my chest and my words are trapped in my head


End file.
